


stroke of midnight

by ladyveracruz



Category: Kala | Dead Time: Kala (2007)
Genre: IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO CHEESY AND RANDOM, M/M, i know janus is taller but who cares he is a babie, janus is such a babie i wuv him so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: Janus pouted.
Relationships: Janus (Dead Time: Kala)/Eros (Dead Time: Kala)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	stroke of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ok here we go my first contribution for kala fandom.
> 
> please please beware this is so cheesy and basically, a self-indulgent fic, please bear with me lmao.  
> enjoy!

Janus flopped down into his bed, _their bed_. He stared at the mirror in front of him and saw Eros was still busy fiddling with his laptop, it had been _hours_. Janus wanted to pull out his hair in frustration, he was bored. 

Eros said that he would do some work tonight because the deadline was slowly choking him alive. Janus ended up getting ignored since he came back from his work this afternoon, he already found Eros sitting on their bed, in this exact position. He didn’t know how Eros could manage to stay still for hours like that.

“Eros.” Janus called while watching Eros's reflection in the mirror. Eros hummed, didn’t even bother to look up from his laptop. Janus pouted at Eros non-committal response.

“ _Babe._ ” Janus tried again, this time louder. Janus could see Eros knitting his brows, he bet his mind was already elsewhere. 

Janus decided he had enough, he scooted back to sit beside Eros and pressed his body as close as possible. He reached out for Eros’s right hand which currently busy typing on the laptop and laced his fingers with the longer ones. 

Eros finally stopped typing and turned his head to look down at Janus's face on his shoulder. Janus grinned proudly, he finally got his attention. 

Eros closed his laptop and pushed it off from his lap then stared questioningly at Janus.

“I’m bored, you’ve been ignoring me for _hours_ you know,” Janus grumbled, snuggling close to Eros’s broad shoulder.

Eros chuckled in response, he put his arms around Janus smaller figure and hug him tightly, “So, what is your smart plan now after you got my attention? Want to cuddle for a bit? But I need to get back to my work later because tomorrow morning is the deadline.” Eros threaded his fingers through Janus soft hair, swept away the bangs that fell across his eyes.

Janus huffed in annoyance, “Okay, just cuddle me until I fall asleep.” Janus pulled Eros down and positioned himself more comfortably in Eros’s embrace. It was really nice. Eros is warm and smelled like mahogany teakwood. Janus closed his eyes, he loved mahogany teakwood. But not more than he loved Eros. He smiled and sighed contently, snaking an arm around Eros middle. In a few minutes, he already drifted to a dreamless sleep.

~*~ 

Eros stared at the man in his arms, a soft smile slowly bloomed on his face. His gaze lingered on Janus's silver wedding band, it had been 2 years since their marriage and before that, he never dared to think he deserved happiness like this. _Until he met Janus._

His life had been too rough, nightmares haunted him every single night, he didn’t dare to sleep more than a few hours. 

_It is dead. It is over. It is gone. It is done. No one wanted to be near your rotted corpse of memories anymore, Eros._

Before he could pick apart the tangled threads of his mixed emotions, Eros felt a leg moving its way across his stomach. He heard Janus hummed in content, Eros let out a small chuckle. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve this man. Janus always managed to pull him out from the dark pit called his past. Slowly putting back his jaded broken, pieces, a shell of his imperfect self. Eros pulled Janus closer into his embrace, he emitted a sigh. He had Janus now, his anchor, nothing to be afraid of. Eros closed his eyes, sleeping for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. Eros listened to Janus labored breathing until it lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end whewww love u guys so much. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
